dare to be different
by Inuyashacrazyfan
Summary: why do u make fun of ppl for being different..... why cant u just accept them for who they r cuz ur just like them.. different.


For anyone who is wondering I use Inuyasha and it is always during this story in his perspective.

Hey! Half-breed! What are you doing? Why wont you just go kill your self and make us all happy? That was one of my classmates yelling at me again. I am used to it by now really. it is Just the daily routine of my life. Sometimes I wish it would go back to the way it was when we were in preschool and nobody called anyone names we were nice to each other then. What changed?

(song lyrics)

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late

The only thing I could think of was that as we got older we started feeling threatened by things that were different from the normal or at least what we thought was normal. "Hey watch where your going half-breed I don't want your filth on me!" yet another classmate. I walk into the boy's bathroom, go to a stall and get out my backpack. I pull out a piece of glass I got from my mirror this morning. I am about to run it across my wrist ending my life like everyone wants. I'm sure you are thinking," Why would I do something so stupid?"

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

I will tell you why. Everyday I am called names and beat up among other things. And everyday I try to get through it but it just gets to much. I know I am taking the easy way out and some will make fun of me for this, but I could make fun of them too. They call me names when they are the ones feeling threatened by something that means no harm. They think that just because I am different that I do not deserve respect.

No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

They think I am just here to amuse them. They do not stop to think that I have feelings too. I am human just like they are. As all these things cross my mind, I think about them and you know what? I do not care if I am taking the easy way out I think I have put up with enough. This is the only way out and I think everyone will like it more then my other alternative. I could just take out my pain and anger out on the student body and shoot a whole bunch of people. However, I am going to kill myself and personally, I think I like it better that way.

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again

Maybe one day I can come back and maybe in a time that accepts different people. I pick up the piece of glass and run it across my left wrist. It does not hurt. I think I am too far gone for anything to hurt anymore. I watch my blood trickle down my wrist, onto my pants then the floor. Things start to get blurry and start spinning. My end is coming and I cant be happier. I look one more time at my wrist just in time to see my blood trickle down a little more heavily before my vision fails me. I hope people will be at least a little happier with my passing. I just want to people to know that I am happy now. Dieing gives me a way to be happy. Goodbye world I will see you again one day.

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

A lesson to be learned don't judge what you don't understand.

Lyrics of the song belong to Three Days Grace. The title of the song is "Never Too Late"


End file.
